


This Is How The Story Goes, Detective~ (Yandere Izaya/Reader) Part 1

by MosherGurl



Series: This Is How The Story Goes, Detective~ (Yandere! Izaya/Reader) [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First lemon, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosherGurl/pseuds/MosherGurl
Summary: This is my first attempt at a short story with a lemon so be warned it may be poor, also it is a rape scene. I decided to go for something Yandere and... this is what I came out with. -_-; May God have mercy on our souls lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a short story with a lemon so be warned it may be poor, also it is a rape scene. I decided to go for something Yandere and... this is what I came out with. -_-; May God have mercy on our souls lol.

Fingers pressed tightly over vomit soaked lips, a thick trail of spit and bile leaking in-between the females delicate, shaking knuckles. She had ran too far too fast, and this was the end result. Tear stricken (E/c) orbs stared wide; containing a mixed feeling of fear, dread, betrayal, confusion, love and hate. These feelings swirled deep within the females guts, churning and chewing away at her very being. Another heavy gag left the (h/c), forcing her body to convulse and empty the remaining bile left within her body with a loud splatter to the dirt alongside her earlier lunch. She then sobbed… and sobbed… How was this real? How did this happen? How? … How? … Why? _Why_? _**Why**_?!

 

“Why?!”

 

A deep, sinister chuckle resonated around the small park the female had claimed sanctuary in. _He was here_. Delicate hands flung up to (y/n)’s sputtering mouth, attempting to control her breathing and cursing herself for losing composure.

 

“I already knew you were hidden away here (Y/n), but I thought it would be more fun to draw things out though, ya know? Make it more climactic!~”

 

(Y/n)’s back pressed tightly against the inner metal of the enclosed jungle gym as a sharp sound scraped along the outside of her haven, the noise grating in her ears as her stomach sank. A knife; _a switch-blade_ she knew the appearance of all too well as it was the same one he always carried on his person. The females jaw trembled in rhythm with hands that still pressed painfully against sneering lips to prevent speaking; she told herself he wouldn’t get to her, not again… She was an officer of the law, and just because she was weaponless right now doesn’t mean she’s completely defenceless. Taking a fleeting look down at her tattered ankle, (Y/n) sighed indignantly. He had certainly done a number on it earlier in their scuffle, the carving spreading from the ankle joint to the Achilles tendon in a fleshy mess. Luckily it hadn’t been severed due to the woman’s quick thinking or she would have been in real trouble. Once the scraping behind her eventually came to a stop (Y/n) took the chance to remove her hands from her lips, licking the sweat away and wetting the dry cavern before she spoke her earlier question with hope of a response this time.

 

“Why?”

 

“Hmm? _Why_?~ Because it’s more fun that’s why!~”

 

“ _Not that_!… why… did you kill them, Izaya?”

 

Her breathing came out heavy as she mustered her strength, watching as said males head came lolling down into the opening of the gym. Dark locks fell gently over his ivory cheeks, a smirk dancing on thin lips and within his hazel eyes…something _sinister_ lay.

 

“I thought that would be painfully obvious by now (Y/n). Are you actually more stupid than I initially thought?~ Oh, how _fun_.~”

 

The lanky male fell to his knees at the entrance with a sick grin, switch-blade clicking dangerously between his index finger and thumb as it opened and closed to his demand in a toying motion.

 

“They tried to-”

 

At Izaya’s lowered guard the (h/c) saw her opportunity, with a cupped palm she flipped it, soaking the opposing males face in lumps and wet streaks of her vomit. It may be disgusting but it’s what (Y/n) had to do in order to prevail. Izaya sputtered and rubbed at a chunk that filled his eye with his free hand, the one holding the knife losing grip as the woman seized the moment. She dove towards the male, tackling him to the ground before climbing over his thin frame to continue her journey back to the station now that she had gathered her breath. She had to report him, she had to-

 

“ _Ahh_!”

 

Thin fingers wrapped tightly around (Y/n)’s injured ankle, nails sinking into the opening of the wound without restraint. A childish laugh left Izaya’s lungs as he pulled the woman across the dirt until she lay under him; submissive. Her nails filled with grass and muck at the harsh pull as she attempted to throw dirt in his face, this time to no avail as Izaya pressed his now bloodied palm against her own.

 

“Oh (Y/n), you never cease to surprise me.~ I must admit I wasn’t expecting a full on puke attack.~ But you’re getting desperate now, yes?”

 

“ _Mpf_!”

 

A tacky, damp cloth covered the female’s nose and mouth; cutting off her oxygen supply as she was forced to inhale the toxin.

 

“ _Shhh_ , I’m desperate too. I never wanted to you find out about this but your skills far exceeded my calculations. Haha.~ You truly are a delight.~ So let’s just go back to how things were, hmm?”


	2. Chapter 2

“ _You are Izaya Orihara, yes? I have been told that your services as an informant can come in handy. I am detective (Y/N) (Y/l/n) and I need information.”_

 

“ _Mr Orihara, thanks to your co-operation that criminal has been put behind bars. Thank you.”_

 

“ _Okay Orihara stop bugging me, I’ll agree to go out with you but just for this one meal alright? Don’t go getting any wrong ideas.”_

 

“ _Izaya! How’ve you been? Little sisters doing well?”_

 

“ _Take a look at this Izaya, I got some time off if you want to do anything when you’re free.”_

 

“ _Izaya… you’re important to me too.”_

 

These were all precious memories in the info brokers brain, but shortly after she came to him for help that day (Y/n) had become more engulfed in work due to the crime rate increasing with the colour gangs and such. She had met new friends at work and spent her time with them the few hours she had between her shifts and sleep and seemed to forget all about poor Izaya. She still messaged him, just not as often as the male would like and he knew he was starting to become obsolete in the (h/c) females life. She cared for him greatly, and he knew that for a fact. She accepted him for all he was and found most of his antics playful and amusing. For him; (Y/n) was originally a plaything, one human he had found useful since she worked for the police force. Simply a great source of entertainment. Yet this detective… this woman whose (h/c) locks he presently ran long fingers delicately through… she was so unpredictable in everything she did. Izaya rubbed at his now clean face where the woman had earlier flung vomit in a final attempt at victory and smirked. She had ideas beyond the standard human brain and he loved it. He loved _her_ … yet she rejected him even with her love of him because of his ‘ _criminal_ ’ past and ‘ _shady_ ’ present.

 

“ _Nng_...”

 

A smile graced the brunette’s lips once his loves (e/c) orbs flickered open to stare hazily at him, almost in a drunk state.

 

“Iz...Izaya?”

 

“Yes, detective?~”

 

“I...”

 

Her head was pounding but before she could move Izaya shifted himself to press a cool hand to her forehead, the cold appendage soothing her heated skin as she leant into his touch. That’s right… she was researching the death of 2 colleagues... and was on her way to Izaya’s… because… (E/c) irises blinked at Izaya’s smiling gaze as he begun to pet her hair. A soft sigh left her lips at the contact before concentrating on the male once more in her dizzy haze. _Because_ … the (h/c)’s mind suddenly cleared as her eyes glazed over in grief once more. Hands moved to swat away the offending male only to find herself unable to do so. Her hands fell to a sudden stop as something tight halted her wrists in place.

 

“Ah...”

 

Glancing above her head the detective found her wrists restrained to the headboard of a bed with… her own handcuffs. _How in the hell did Izaya get these_? They were stored safely at the department she worked in with the rest of her equipment. There was absolutely no way he just waltzed on in and rummaged through her locker with the police roaming around and security cameras on every angle of the building. Before she had chance to question her thoughts Izaya moved two thin fingers to run over the marked areas of her right wrist, a sly laugh leaving his lips.

 

“Wondering how I got these? Well, it’s a _S-e-c-r-e-t_ -~”

 

“This isn’t funny Izaya. Release me now and turn yourself in and I won’t say a word about you kidnapping me. But you still have to serve your sentence for murdering 2 cops.”

 

“Hehe, a detective until the end, ey? And yet still giving a homage to our friendship? How sweet~. That’s one of the things I love about you (y/n). Such an unpredictable woman with a strong love for humans.~”

 

(E/c) orbs blinked slowly, jerking her arms away as his hands trailed from her wrists to dance over the skin of her forearm. Izaya had joked a few times in the past about being a couple, saying how they would make the ultimate team in Ikebukuro but would then shrug it off as non-sense as he loved all humans. She believed that too; it was non-sense! Sure she had a thing for the quirky male but knew better than to get involved in anything romantic with him, lest her job be on the line.

 

“Is that what this is about? Iz-”

 

“Now, now detective~ There’s no need for any more words. I finally have you here now and that’s all that matters.”

 

“All that- I-Izaya! You killed 2 of my colleagues and I demand to know the reason why!”

 

One mystery had been solved, Izaya had kidnapped her because he was… well crazy… Brushing away any speculation she had made because she had figured out he was the killer of 2 officers. Her eyes stared pleadingly into his dark, unblinking ones as a soft sigh left his lips.

 

“Well I would have told you earlier, but you attacked me.”

 

The male flinched at the sharp sound of the titanium cuffs scraping against the metal frame as the detective yanked in another attempt to strike the brunette. He smirked lightly at her sneering features, moving a finger to rub the underside of her lower lip in contempt.

 

“Well, I can’t deny you when you make that helpless look. I think this is the first time I’ve seen you so.”

 

She knew what he meant, despite her dog like snarling her eyes gave away how defeated she actually was. She was cuffed up with no weapons, and had a psychotic male pretty much laid on top of her. Even if she kicked or bit him there was no way to get out of here in the small space of his disadvantage. There was nothing she could do in the present situation.

 

“I killed them because they took all your attention.”

 

…

 

… _what_?

 

The (h/c) blinked lightly, her mouth opening and closing a few times to try and find words. Was he joking? He couldn’t possibly be serious? She had been on a few cases concerning crazy lovers and ex partners but this? A chuckle left the male, the childish smile she had fallen in love with resting on his lips as he lolled himself from side to side.

 

“Oh (y/n)~ You look so cute when you’re trying to figure things out. But believe me, there is nothing to figure out. It’s as I said, I got jealous of them stealing all your attention away from me and did something about it.~”

 

Dark locks covered the females vision as he rested his head upon her bosom, her face flushed red as Izaya’s laugh resonated through her body.

 

“You’re embarrassed? Scared? I can hear your heart beat.~ Or could it be you like this position?~”

 

“Izaya, please stop this. This isn’t you.”

 

“Isn’t me? My sweet detective I have _always_ done what it takes to get what I want.”

 

He was right, the female had chastised him many of times in the past for pretty much breaking the law for petty things he was interested in. And now that 2 of her colleagues and closest friends were dead whilst she lay here, chained underneath this mad man; the female realised there was nothing he wouldn’t do. The female swallowed hard as Izaya’s fingers begun to circle her stomach, his head nuzzling further into her chest.

 

“Izaya, I-”

 

“ _Shh_...”

 

Izaya’s long index finger moved from the female’s stomach to press against her lips in an attempt to shush her.

 

“I won’t talk about your case any more, you are no longer a detective anyway. Not now I have you here. Here you can just be my favourite human and remain by my side. Doesn’t that sound nice?~ Now you get what you always wanted.~”

 

“I never wanted this Izaya.”

 

His chuckled vibrated through her being once more as his finger begun to trace the shape of her lip once more.

 

“ _No_? I beg to differ.”


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n)’s lips felt like silk against his finger, a smile gracing his features as he continued trace and map the feeling. He wanted to remember it. Just as he remembered the lewd videos he had of her from the cameras he had planted in her apartment. He remembered the way her mouth moved as she cried his name some nights. Always _his_ name. Never anyone else's. A shame he didn’t plant a microphone alongside the cameras, but time was short and she would have noticed too much of a disturbance to her home. His smile soon twisted into a devious smirk, no matter what she said it was blatantly obvious that she wanted him. One didn’t simply get where he was in life unless they were the best.

 

“This isn’t right Izaya. Please try to see reason.”

 

“ _Reason_? I always see reason (Y/n). They tried to take you away from me, but framing them didn’t work now did it ‘ _miss cop_ ’? You just _had_ to prove their innocence. So because of that I had no other choice but to kill them. In the end… it was really _your_ fault, now wasn’t it?”

 

Another sharp sound grated the males ears as the female tried once again to smack the shit out of him. He laughed heartily, removing his head from her bosom to stare into flaming (e/c) orbs. _That was it_ ; that was the life he loved to see in her. That burning will to do right and protect others regardless of herself. And he will love _extinguishing_ it even more. Slowly breaking her until she was nothing more then a puppet dancing to his every whim. A mock-sad smile crossed his face as he watched angry tears begin to well within the detectives eyes, gnashing her teeth as the male moved to wipe the moisture away. She felt guilty, guilty for doing her job and hunting him down. If she hadn’t then just _maybe_ her co-workers would still be alive.

 

“Now, now, don’t cry (y/n)~ It all worked out in the end didn’t it?”

 

“No, it didn’t… do you know why I came to you unarmed Izaya?”

 

The male tilted his head slightly as he took in her casual attire once more, he had wondered but came to the conclusion that she was under cover- thus his sneak attack on her.

 

“I didn’t want it to be you. I wanted to speak with you as my friend and you to convince me that you didn’t do it, that our intel was wrong. Hell, Izaya you love _all_ of humanity so why go through all this for _**one.fucking.person**_?!”

 

(Y/n) was getting desperate, she had been through a lot within the past 24 hours and her detective side was beginning to be repressed by the captive woman she is. If only she had taken her gun with her but it was as she said; she had faith in the male and didn’t want to believe it was him. _Great fucking choice she made._ It was silent for a brief second until Izaya’s boisterous laugh echoed around the spacious room, his head thrown back as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world.

 

“Oh (y/n) you’re truly amazing!~ I love it, I love it!~”

 

The young detective flinched away as the older males face intruded her personal bubble, nose barely brushing against hers as she was forced to gaze into his widened hazel eyes. He looked like a maniac; an expression young (y/n) wasn’t unfamiliar with. But those looks came from serial killers… not from her friend. And even though she knew what he was more than capable of, the detective always believed he could be helped. Her feelings towards him turning a blind eye to what lay beneath his troublesome personality. Her pride as a detective stung more than the gash in her leg or the cuts on her wrists as she fumbled with the titanium in a futile attempt to free herself. The male chuckled to himself once more before nuzzling his nose with her own, closing his eyes in contempt as he gripped her hip tightly.

 

“I’m done playing cat and mouse now detective. I have you here where no one will find you; it’s checkmate. I win.”

 

A sly smirk graced his lips as his fingers circled the females hip in a slow, tender motion as it ruffled the hem of her blouse at the friction. A gasp leaving the woman’s lungs as his cold fingers made contact with the soft skin of her hip.

 

“Now for my prize.~”

 

 


End file.
